I Can trust you, However
by RikuAkawaUchigaki
Summary: inheritance comes early, blood is spilt, lies are told, things are stolen, hearts are broke. Can Draco save and protect his mate? Or will Harry become the boy who lived? Hogwarts is a school for students aged 16 . Ron and Hermione know each other already. Harry does not have the scar and Voldemort does not exist...yet.
1. Chapter 1 The boy

**Note- Before you start reading this fanfic. Harry, Draco and all of the other characters are not yet at Hogwarts. Due to the entrance age being 16 and above.**

Lucius Malfoy woke up with a start, a gasp ripping itself from his long slender throat. Shivers made strong jolts down his spine, as a faint screeching sound made its way into his ears. This is what had woke him, this heart wrenching sound had somehow made its way into his dreams. The screeches did not frighten him, they did however cause him great deals of concern, the sound was coming from his son. Throwing the covers off, not caring when they fell to the floor in a heap, he sprinted out of the room, his long blonde hair flowing behind him in a stray mess like cape. His eyes scrunched up as his feet made contact with the cold marble floors of the hallway, before he found himself infront of his sons bedroom door, taking a deep calming breath, his fingers wrapping around the silver doorhandle, he wrenched it open, a terrified sound leaving him as his usually cold blue eyes took in the sight before him.

Curled in a ball in the centre of a large four poster bed, was Draco Malfoy, Bright white feathers damed in a gooey red substance, that he guessed was blood, stretched out towards the ceiling, sticking out in all directions until they inbedded out from the boys shoulder blades. The small figures back moved up and down erractiaclly with his panting, the screeches gone for now, the pain was over. His hair now matched the elder Malfoys, hanging over his hung head and curling on the bed, small strands caught up in the feathers. Draco twitched, his hands clenching at the pure green silk bedsheets as he meet the eyes of his father, his mouth hung open showing off four fangs.

Lucius stepped forward timidly, only running over to the bed as he watched his sons face etch in pain, brows furrowing, mouth moving hissing out words that he did not understand nor recognise as a known language. "Draco?" he beckoned softly, parking his PJ clad body onto the side of the bed, his large hand reaching out to push back the long bangs from his sons face.  
"..need...help..Mate.." came the gasped reply, Large slit almost white eyes snapped to look in the direction of the window, a small flutter of wings, bringing the elder mans attention to the ceiling.  
"Draco?.." Lucius knew what had happened to his son, after all he himself had gone through this transformation, he was however at the ripe age of 18.  
"Help?..mate?..whats happened Draco?! You need to talk to me" cupping his sons face when he realised that the boy was getting into a prance to take flight, he scopped the boy towards him and looked him straight in the face, a small hiss of words flowing off his tonuge as he gained the boys full attention. "now tell me Draco..what has happened?!"

Draco let his wings fall to the floor, the large heavy structures landing with a loud bang, smalll yet thin delicate hands found themselves cupping over large ones on his cheeks. "father?..he's hurt..needs help.." small droplets of water could be felt on their thumbs, Lucius felt his heart quench at the sight, his son did not cry, Malfoys did not cry it was pratically unheard of. running his thumb along the cheeks of the boy, picking up the tears that had fallen, the elder blonde slowly slid off the bed. "stay here, you need to rest, your transformation is still taking place, you triggered it 2 years too early Draco" he spoke before the younger boy could protest. "I will go help your mate, just tell me where to find him, he shall be with you when you wake"

Three very long hours later, Lucius Mlafoy stood outside of number 4 Privet Drive Surrey, England. A Long black cape fell from his broad shoulders, a figure to his right cloaked from head to toe in a soft blue robe, held his hand. "Luce..this is the right address...the aura here is strong." Came the blue cloaked figures soft voice. Lucius nodded, a small gulp had him sqeezing the hand that held his, his free hand reaching up to knock at the door. The sound wasn't heard however over the shouting that came within.

Number 4 Privet Drive, was the address that homed the Dursleys. A Fat man, his thin bird like wife and son who took after his father in every aspect of the word. However there were 4 members to this family, one boy, just one..who lived under the stairs, his frame was thin, too thin. His clothes hung off his body, behing held up with strands of clothe around a waist that seemed to sink in under his ribs. An adopted son who didn't belong, his name was Harry Potter.

Harry quivered in the corner, arms raised up over his head in a protective manner, His thin arms were delicate, almost breakable looking with just a simple touch, the slightly dark tanned looking skin held a number of marks, welts, bruises and scorching redness of the skin around these wounds looked fresh, blood and scabs that had yet to heal were forming. Forest green eyes peaked out from under a damaged limb, looking up frightfully at the fat man he had learned to call 'Uncle', as he held a leather belt above his head. Green eyes quickly dissapeared as his head snapped down as pain wrecked his body, the belt had been bought down, buckle end smacking him straight across the back of his head. Harry didn't cry out, no never, that would encourage the fat man to do more, It was bad enough that the fat man waited till Harry was relaxed before belting one back down on him.

All occupants of the house froze as they heard a small faint knocking of the door, Petunias voice could be heard sqeaking from the kitchen, shouting at someone to answer the door. Vernon bellowed back in turn. "you answer the bloody door woman, its your duty!" Harry took this chance of distraction to move futhur away arms weak, legs shaking, vision swimming. Pulling at all the strenth he could muster, Harry found himself in the living room, his small form taking a little swoon of peace as he hid behind the flower printed sofa. Vernons irritation at losing the boy was expressed with a loud 'Tch' before the belt was heard hitting the wall, the small creaking sound of the door was heard as it was swung open. "What in bloody hells name do you want?! We dont want any charity!" going to slam the door back shut, Vernons eyes spread wide open, as a large slightly tanned hand smacked into the door frame. "Wheres the boy?"

Vernon glanced sideways into the doorway that led to the kitchen/living room, his eyes still in their wide state, he however did not reply. Taking a large gulp of breath the fat man bristled out through his notrils a loud huff, the air flickering at his moustauche, as he stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of blue cloak. "You're one of those freask too?!" Snarling into the hood of the cloak, a small amount of stray black locks could be seen, a small glint of a horrified face could be made out. Vernon smiled thinking he had won, he however was wrong. Lucius grabbed at the fat mans chubby oversized wrist, yanking it away in a strong grip, his fangs had started to show, peaking out between a perfect pair of pink thin lips. "you will release him and get us the boy" with a soft warning hiss, the blonde male relaxed as his companion was released, his own hands grabbing ahold of the sides of a blue hood and whispering words of concern. A Soft hard chuckle was all he recieved for an answer as he barrled past the fat man, blonde in tow arm around his wasit. "I am fine Luce, right now this is about Draco and the boy.."

Lucius nodded, his perfectly sculptured eyebrows furrowing despite himself. "honestly I am fine Lucius" the soft honey filled voice was followed by a small kiss to the blondes nose. Vernon stood to the side, his body pressed to the badly decorated walls, as much as it could do anyway. "The boy!..he won't go with you! he knows nothing of your kind, you freaks are all insane, he only knows that he's a freak! What would he want with more of you scum?!"  
Honestly Vernon didn't know when to shut up, a wand was quickly placed in his face, the thick wooden stick pressing against his skin. "the boy.."

Lucius had ventured on into the house while his partner took care of the fat man, the thin woman and her chubby son burrowed over in the kitchen staying securly away from the two strangers and in each others arms. Raising a brow at the two his eyes staring the tub of a boy, wondering if this was him? he shook his head both brows raising in disbelif. His senses however picked up a similaur Veela scent, snapping his head into the direction of the living room, Lucius caught the eyeline of a big pair of Green orbs.

Harry had heard the commotion going on out by the frontdoor, his body shook in fear, a presence that was alarming yet soothing took over around him. A Scent had caught his nose, a strong scent, an alluring smell, peaking his head out slightly, he was greeted by a pair of blue teal orbs, long almost white eyelashes fluttered in reaction to being looked in the eyes. With a small tilt of his head, unruley hair falling to his shoulder, Harry timidly stepped out from behind the horrid sofa. Placing arms around himself at the gasp that had met his ears. Thats right..who would want to look at him, the freak? the boy who lived to be dead. He jumped when a pair of long pale arms encased him, the black cloak of the blonde male flowed around them like a tent hidng them from the occupants in the kitchen. "do not be afraid, we are here to take you away..from here..from this world..someone is waiting for you..with very little paitence" with a small smile, he gathered the boy up into his arms, noting how light he actually was. "Sirius.,I have found him" Lucius stepped back into the hallway, grabbing at the other males blue cloak and dragging him out of the frontdoor. "apparate us please Siri" A grumbled response and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2 the first meeting

Harry studied his surrondings, they had apparated straight into malfoy manour. His small hands placed firmly in the long blonde strands that lay over the elder malfoys shoulders, Lucius knew that his son was still resting upstiars, he supposed now was good time to place the boy down and let him know what was going on. Dropping the small form ontot he plush green sofa, Lucuis stood up straight and shrugged off his cloak, looking over to Sirius he smiled softly. "Siri..youre good with kids..care to explain to him whats happening?" with a small jutt of his hip, Sirius pulled his full attention to the man and smiled in return. "sure..but Luce?..it's about time you got to waking the blonde upstairs" pointing over to the stairway, Sirius let his long black cloat fall off his shoulders. Long black almost curly hair framed around a perfectly cut face, a small beard was present, his eyes glittered like blue jewels agsint his slightly taned skin. Turning to harry, Sirius knelt down by the front of the couch and scratched at his chin. "so,.what do you know of Magic?"

Harry jolted backwards, looking over the black heads shoulder towards the blonde haired male who was retreating up the stiars. Feeling all of a sudden uncomfortable, harry turned worried eyes back onto the male before him. Magic?.."Magic?..." Harry didn't know what magic was, he had only ever heard of it through book sand TV when Dudley had it on. "..thats why i'm a freak?" he asked the question so innocently, like the words didn't affect be told, harry was no longer affected by them, he had been told them his whol elife, the beatings were the only things that now had any effect on him, and even then some were so frequent that he didn't feel them after the second hit.

Sirius placed his hands flat against the edge of the sofa and sighed "..Magic, is what wizards and witches can use. Eleements, words, spells, tricks..all of it...have you ever done something?..something that you couldn't explain?..that you wanted to happen..and it just happened?" with a small smile, Siruis saw the recognistion of the answer as the small boy perked up and leaned closer. "I..y-you..you can do it too?" Harry had muttered, a small amount of excitment evident in his voice. He winced however as he had moved too qucikly the wound on the back of his head making him go slightly into dizziness. With a furrow of his brow, Sirius summonde da wet cloth "Accio damp cloth" the cloth appeared in his hands, a house elfs head popping around the corner peering in at the new comers before dissapearing just as quickly as he had come.

Green eyes stared up into blue as he sat amazed at what the black haired male had just done. "so..will you tell me your name?" placing the cloth to the back of the boys head. Siruis smiled softly, a fathering look was what harry would call it, as he gently patted at the wound beneath the cloth. "I do apologise if it hurts young one" Harry blinked keeping his mouth firmly shut, his small fingers reached out, taking ahold of the black haired males top and clutching it.

Clenching the fabric he held even tighter, as he heard a loud crashing sound from upstairs, starting to shuffle closer to the male before him, Harry burried himself agaisnt the slightly scruffy male and glanced between strands of soft black hair towards the stairway. "Draco! You cannot just get up and run around like a maniac! honestly!" came Lucius booming voice, echoing off the large hallway walls. A small thin blonde male bounded down the stairs, hair a mess, eyes frantic and wide searching every nook and crany of the place before teal silver eyes landed on green. "Draco..you need to calm down, he's not exactly in a fit state for anything overwhelming right now" Lucius could still be heard ranting on. His words however fell on deaf ears, Draco was lost to the world. A sea of green incased him, taking small steps forward, Draco found himself bent at the waist behind his father's Lover.

Harry stared, his eyes unblinking, body not moving away from the scruffy man it now clung to. His head shifted however to peer over at the new blonde who was stood bent just an arm's reach away. Studying the new person, Harry noted that he was pretty, long blonde hair tired over his shoulder in a messy plait, face sculpted and flawless, a pale white in colour. Finially meeting the teal eyes of the stranger, Harry found himself wanting to be closer, his left hand immediatly shot out to grab at the blondes white night shirt, his caked bloody hands leaving small dark marks over the clean fabric. "..here..come here" was all he could whisper, his arms too weak to pull a fully grown teenager a foot or two closer. Draco found hmimself obeying that soflty spoken demand without even a second thought. The smaller teen slid his way around the scruffy haired male, pushing himself off of said man, and letting his full body weight fall in the direction of the new blonde.

Draco felt his arms moving, his brain not fully aware of what he was doing exatcly, and his shoulder blades itched at the need for his wings to break free to balance out his body as he caught the weight of an extra person. The extra person was alot lighter than he had expected. Catcing him like he would a pencil, dropping his chin to his chest, Draco peered down at the younger male. "..Are you alright?" was his first words, this was not how he had planned to first say hello to his mate. He however couldnt stop the wide grin spreading across his face as a large set of Green eyes peered back up to him, a small blush settling under the green orbs, small tiny hands could be felt gripping around his hips, a bony body pushing up into his own. "..you..you're the voice in my head..?.." Harry mummbled, his voice muffled by the blondes chest.

"Malfoy..Draco Malfoy" The blonde whispered after a nod of his head, replying automatically, his brain still not processing what was going on, right now he was moving with pure instinct,. Lucius Malfoy stood at the bottom of the stairs; his eyes bore open on the two mates. Due to experience with first meeting of mates, Lucius knew that Draco would want to mate as soon as possible, he also knew that a soul mate bond could not be joined before their time of age..two years from now for Draco at least. He wasn't sure how old the green eyed boy was, it was always the eldest mate that held the dominant role in the relationship. It was difficult to pinpoint exactly who it would be, even thouhg Draco had come into his inheritance early. He chuckled as he watched small tanned hands running through the long blonde strands of his sons hair. "typical..they hold the same weakness" a small smile was thrown over the two's heads towards the scruffy black haired male who still stood infront of the couch, his body however was now turned in their direction. His mate was staring back at him; blue eyes held a mist of longing, large hands twitched at the sides of his blue cloak. Ah, yes so it would seem, His dominant wanted to touch, with a sly smirk, Lucius monuvered his way around the room, before stopping at the side of his mate. "Sirius..the boy..he still needs healing.."

Placing a hand to his mates chest, Sirius gave a soft smile "..Yes I know, I wasn't watching them for no reason..the boy..does he remind you of anyone?" with a quick glance over his shoulder Lucuis had to shake his head. "No..i've never seen this boy before..should I?" blinking silver teal eyes back to his Lover, Lucius cocked his head up in question. "Ah..no..must be imaginign it then.." waving his hand infront of him, Sirius placed a small Kiss to his mates lips and stepped to the boys. "Come now Draco..the boy needs to be healed..I bet you have yet to notice..that he is infact in a terrible state..come now pup..let's go get you cleaned up.." lifting a hand he placed it in Harry's line of vision. "Pops..I did so notice!..I'm a malfoy!" Draco's face turned stubborn, looking up at his father he narrowed his eyes, blue meeting blue. "Yes, well you are also half black..so that makes you dim-witted..now move so I can take the boy to the first aid room.."was Black's reply, the same stubborn bored flat look plastered across his face.

They both snapped to look down at the green haired teen, who now stood blinking between them. Blonde brows furrowed, face softening as he actually, for the first time since coming downstairs, looked over the boy. "...I shall take him there myself..I know what to do.. Godfather Snape taught me how!" Pulling the ash haired teen to his chest, he wondered off with a bewilered Harry out of the room and down the hall.  
"..He's been with that Snake?!" Sirius started to fume, nostrils flaring, fists planted firmly at his sides, eyes darting over to his Lover. "..Lucuis..As his mother you should know better!" Lucius could be heard muttering the wrong reponse, as Draco and Harry dissapeared around another hallway and into first aid.

Draco wasn't exactly sure what to do, staring at the welts, bruises, cuts and old markings over the far too thin body mad him mad, confused and useless. Biting at his bottom lip, he snapped up a bottle of potion and handed it to the other occupant of the room. "Drink this, it will heal any open wounds, while disinfecting them...all of it" he whispered at seeing the boy only take a few sips. After making sure that he had finished the bottle, chuckling at the slight 'eww' face the boy had made, Green eyes placed themselves onto blue. "I suppose now..we can talk..so..mind telling me where these all came from?" with a raised brow, Long pale fingers ran over tanned skin. "Drink this and this" he handed another two viles, one for the malnutrition and one to help build back muscle. Grimacing at the damage done, Draco realised that the boy wasn't going to talk anymore then he had out in the living room. "..Alright, if you won't tell me that..will you at least..tell me your name?..age?..perhaps.." pushing the boy back gently with a hand to his chest, Draco made the boy sit on the edge of the desk.

"..H..Harry..My names Harry...I'm 15 years of age...at least I was told..that I was 1 when given to the Dursleys...14 years..i've been there...Uncle Vernon..he's the one..who.." glancing down to the slowly healing wounds, Harry gave all the answers he knew before remaining silent, eyes not meeting the blondes. "...I see...well..Harry...do you know where your parents are?..I understand you said that you were a baby..but did..those...people..ever tell you" he refused to call them his mates family, they did not deserve such a title. When a shake of a head was the only answer he received, Draco stood between the boys spread knees, pulling a ruffle of black locks to his chest and ran his fingers down a thin back. "...you can relax here...we are..I am..here to protect..I won't ever harm you and I most certainly do not intend to leave you..so if you would like to speak to me about anything you can..I'm guessing you have some questions...after all...this has happened fast for you right..I mean..I for one..have a few questions of my own..but I would like to answer any you may have first.." tilting his head down as a head tilted up to see him, Draco found a pair of green eyes flickering with a new mask. Harry was letting it all out, the pain, the terror, the fear. He was finally able to let it all out, he didn't feel a mask was needed with the blonde, he felt free for the first time in his life. More free then when he was able to have an hours break down the park during the summer last year, or the time he was first moved up to a bedroom at number 4 Privert drive. Harry felt himself break, yet fix all at the same time and his body shook with it as he flung thin arms up around a pale neck, face stretching up to burry in a blonde ponytail that was now lose. "Draco..Thank you"


	3. Chapter 3 The Questions

Harry and Draco had stayed like that for about 20 minutes, Dracos large hands had run up and downteh thin back drawing circles and other odd patterns, in a motion to sooth the boy. Harry's crying had now turned to hiccups, his nose burried up in the junction between Draco's neck and shoulder. "its about time you got some answers don't you think?" the blonde mummbled, a lump stuck in his throat, he wanted to grab the boy for all he was worth and hold him, but he knew that would frighten him, after all they had just met.  
Blinking when he realised that Harry had pulled back and was now staring at him with a tilted head. "ah, right..go ahead.." Giving harry some space, the Green eyed boy twiddled his thumbs, "..why did...those two" he glanced towards the door "why did they save me?" setling his eyes back onto the blonde, Harry chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm a freak..I've never met you guys before..you shouldn't have even known that I needed...that I needed saving so how?"

Draco sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, obviously his mate did not know of Magic, and therefor does not know of Magical creatures and therefor not know of the bond that they shared. "..have you ever noticed Harry, that there are moments when you've wanted something so badly, or been so angry that somehting bizzare has happened?" when the boy's eyes widened ever so slightly, Draco took that as his quee to carry on. " you are a wizard Harry, Magic folk" sensing Harry's breathing physically stop for a second or two, Draco rose a perfectly shaped brow and stared at him. "I'll let you process that infromation for a few minutes, in the mean time listen..within the magical world, there are magical beings, creatures, buildings and objects..where there is all of that, there is also the link of soul bonds, and mytical bonds" Harry's mouth opened to ask what this had to do with his orginal question but Draco's fingers placed themselves over his dry lips. "i'm getting there, hold your broomsticks..this all leads to your question..they came to save you because I needed you to be saved..we hold a bond..didn't you ever wonder why I was able to speak in your head while you were sleeping?" with a soft chuckle, draco finsihed his explanation.

Harry however was far from done, "If that's so...then..wait what?..We hold a bond?..like...Mates?...like what animals are?..." when the blonde nodded, Harry slumped into the desk more, his body almost folding in on itself. "..so...does that mean I'm going ot be more of freak then now?" his voice was small, almost non-existant. Draco grabbed at the boys wrists and brought the hands up to his lips, placing soft Kisses over each knuckle before cupping them to his chest. "..you are not a freak here...this is the your world..you were obviously born in one of the Magical realms..otherwise you wouldn't be able to form a bond like this..you will become a Veela Harry, Just like I have...just like my pop's and Father..now they didn't look scary did they?" thinking of his Pop's Draco grimaced. "well..I don't frighten you do I?"

Squinting his eyes, Harry took in the figure before him, "well no..but...are you what a Veela looks like?".

Draco didn't look scary, nor did he scream anything other than Human. He blinked in surprise when the blonde started to laugh under his breath. "W-w..what's so funny?" he began to get paranoid, wiggling and tugging his hands free from the boys own. He made a struggled sound at the back of his throat when the long pale fingers tightened around his damaged ones. "Harry..Harry, calm down….you just looked at me like I was crazy for asking..I am a full fledge Veela..I told you about the magic right?..well im a wizard..we all are here..I have covered..well more so glamoured my appearance with a spell" when green eyes looked up at him in confusion and disbelief, Draco's figure shimmered before melting to the floor in a quick sheet of dust.  
Leaving behind the Veela version, Long blonde hair, set perfectly over a firm pair of pale shoulders, skin held an even paler white complection, teeth pointed and deadly, eyes slit like a snakes yet brightened in colour like melted silver. Harry could make out the tips of pointed ears through partways in the blonde locks, a gasp had left his throat though not in disgust, the creature before him was beautiful. Managing to get his hands free, Harry shrunk back, noting the slight flinch the blonde gave to such movement, He gathered up the courage, knowing it was the wizard who had helped him, and slid his small hands into blonde strands.

A smile etched onto a tanned face as a small purr elicted from the blondes throat, silver eyes were now hiden behind long thin eyelashes, head tilted up into the hand in his hair. A small "..ah.." bought the blonde out of his trance, eyes snapping open, hands automatically gripping at the boys sides, face inched closer to look him over. "whats the matter?". Harry couldn't help but giggle "..the cuts..they..it really is magic" green eyes lowered to glance at the wrist that lay in his lap. "..yes Magic..but enough about that..im guessing you have more questions?".  
Glancing back up into the face of the blonde, noses almost touching, Harry felt himself lean forward, their foreheads bumping together, his breath got caught up in his throat. "you're..not normal..you are different to the rest..everyone else..gives me unease..I feel..calm with you…." Dracos face split out into a grin, apparently that had been a very good thing to say because the blonde tilted his head, their noses slipping past each other as his lips reached a distance of a breath away from Harry's own. "….your father also..he's the same". Draco moved back automatically, a frown set upon his face. "I don't want to be the same..I am not my father,..my father is most definatly not me! And I do not want us to be the same to you….no..we are not the same!" the frown deepened, to a degree that frown lines took over his cheeks and brows. "….why do I feel this then?" Harry clenched at the blonde locks that still lay in his fingers, tugging at them gently to try and get his question answered, as well as a slight fear he felt towards the blondes now raised voice.

"we are…how you say..mated like what animals have.." Draco sighed out, untangling the hand from his hair and setting it back into Harrys lap, Draco started to pace. "..my father and I hold the same scent..except mine also holds a degree of Pop's scent and my own..just like DNA..quater fathers, quarter pop's Half mine…I guess you would be more calmed by Fathers due to myself taking after him more genetically…" sparing a glance towards the boy, Draco registered the look of recognistion and carried on talking. "..due to our mate bond..I will calm you..just as you will clam me..each others touch will immediately give relief and push away and stress..the dominant is built to be the shield to it's submissive..and the submissive it built to heal and contain the dominant.." seeking the question that was about to roll off of the black haired boys tounge, Draco carried on.

"yes, the roles have already been chosen, and I do know of who is who..though it should be easy to figure out..the Veela submissive will be smaller in size and be the younger of the two.." with a small smirk, Draco pointed a talonded finger at the boy. "My dear Harry..that would be you" Letting the smirk fall off his face, Draco took on a more serious look. "of course this doesn't mean anything in terms of who you will eventually end up with..feelings are also taken into account in these types of situations..the only thing that you cannot do is physically harm one another.." taking in the look that the smaller male gave him, Draco sighed lightly. "I'm overloading you with information?" Harry blinked and sent a flustered look up at the blonde. "My apologises, I was merly answering to the best of my knowledge.." silver eyes took in the boys body, noting that he was fully healed in terms of cuts and bruises, the malnutrition potions will have to be taken twice daily to help build him back up to the rightful size of his age. "hey..Draco..you said that those men were your father and pop?..right?...where's your mother?" with a tilt of his head, Harry furrowed his brows in deep confusion, sliding off the desk weakly as the blonde bent over in mild shock and humor. "Draco?"

"..My father Is my mother…he carried me for 7 months and gave birth to me..he is in every sense of the word my mother" placing a hand to his stomach, Draco had to shuffle back another laugh as he reminded himself that Harry was not bought up in this world.  
"Males in the wizarding world, can produce offspring..but only when placed with a partner who shares a bond with them..it's something to do with the magic being of a perfect match, they come together and produce a child within the submissive..when in physical..relationship.." placing his fingers together in an awkward manner, Draco felt his cheek take on a small faint pink tint. Coughing away the awkwardness, draco allowed himself to move to the other ide of the room, fumbling with a few bottles in a large wooden cuboard, mouth set in a thin line as he set to turning his concentration to sorting the boys medcines out for what he guessed was a long stay.

"..back.." came a small mummer from behind him, blonde locks wiped around as silver teal eyes turned to look at the brunette still standing in the middle of the room. "..I don't have to go...back..to that place...to them...right?" a small rise of understanding set onto the blondes face as he took in that smalll almost scared voice, a small shake of his head was all the brunette needed for he was smiling brightly a second later. "..thank godness.."

The veela frowned, he would have to get his fathers to put the memories in the pensive, he wanted to know what went on in that house, wanted to know why the boy was so afraid to go back, I mean he could tell from the conditon of the boys body that he was mistreated, but Draco needed to know..he felt a tug in his stomach as he turned to face sad boy.

"..I suppose I should show you to your room then?..no more questions today..just get lots of rest..I can answer for you tomorrow." extending his free hand, as his other was holding a small basket of postion, Draco grasped the boys small tanned hand, making their way downteh hall and up the large staircase. ignoring the glances of the two man entangle in each other on the couch.

"..Harry's healed and I suggest he gets to bed.." Draco stopped, not glancign back even as harry stopped a second later by bumping in to his broad back. "...Thank you Father..Pops..for finding him" teal eyes met silver and blue as he spared a quick look over the stair case. Green eyes blinked in confusion as he was once again swept up the stairs and down another long hallway.


End file.
